Un passé à apaiser
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Ban est tourmenté par son passé, Ginji lui propose son aide et .... légèrement plus.


Titre : Un passé à apaiser

Couple : Ban - Ginji

Rating : T

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à me mais à et

Résumé : Ban est tourmenté par son passé, Ginji lui propose son aide et .... légèrement plus.

Note : Désolé pour l'écriture mais c'est une fic qui commence à se faire vieille.

* * *

Il faisait noire. Il venait juste de se réveiller. Encore ce cauchemar, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il y avait le droit. Son passé ne le lâcherai jamais. Il ferma les yeux et tout en soupirant se redressa, il porta une main à son front, un mal de crâne l'avait pris.

Les lumières de la ville éclairaient doucement à travers le légère espace des rideaux. Il faisait encore bien nuit. Le soleil ne se lèverai que d'ici quelques heures, et à ce moment là .... il n'aurait plus à fermer les yeux.

Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour se chercher une aspirine, qui comme à son habitude n'aurait aucun effet. Quand il entra dans la pièce Ginji était là, assis, ou plutôt étalé sur la table, entouré de se qui l'aime le plus au monde : la nourriture. «Il a toujours faim se gars, c'est pas possible». Ban n'y fit pas plus attention et se dirigea vers le placard pour y prendre son aspirine. Il l'avala tout en fixant son amie.

Finalement levant les yeux au plafond, il souffla et se décida à porter le blond jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était une sensation, beaucoup plus douce et agréable, que quand il vous balancer une de ses décharges électrique. Il entra dans la chambre en bazar et le déposa sur le lit. Il s'arrêta quelques seconde, comme hypnotisé par le visage de son colocataire et amie puis le recouvrit des couvertures. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et s'en alla rejoindre sa chambre.

Ça n'allait vraiment pas fort ces temps si et même Ginji l'avait remarquer (applaudissement). La vie était redevenu calme et c'est ce qui le rendait si éteint, c'est comme si tout était plat, avec quelques pic quelques fois, heureusement que le petit blond était là. Toute cette tranquillité le rendait nostalgique, et il n'aimait vraiment pas être _nostalgique_.

Mais bon cette situation avait un côté positif, elle avait permit à Ban d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait réaliser que Ginji était tout pour lui, que sans lui, il ne serait pas grand choses. C'est grâce à lui qu'il pouvait un minimum rire, pensée, combattre (ou du moins se disputer) .... vivre en somme.

Et c'était surtout une grande source de responsabilité. Il le considérait comme un enfants, toujours à s'occuper de lui pour le protéger, lui faire la moral, le calmer, le reprendre .... Mais en même temps si Ginji n'était pas se qu'il était, sûrement que Ban, lui aussi, ne serait pas égal à lui même. Seulement tout ça ne suffisait pas.

Occupé par ses réflexions Ban était retourner s'allonger sur son lit. Il ne voulait pas se rendormir, et donc resta éveillé (quel logique!). Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et fixa la fente entre les deux rideaux ou il pouvait voir un peu du dehors.

Soudain il entendit un bruit dans son dos mais avant d'avoir pu se retourner quelqu'un l'enveloppa de ses bras. Une prise forte mais réconfortante. Ban tourna la tête et vit Ginji les yeux fermés et le menton poser sur son l'épaule. Le brun plissa légèrement ses yeux et essaya de se retourner, mais les bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Ginji ?

- ....

-Bordel ! Me dit pas que t'es somnambule ? «Ce crétin va vraiment tout m'faire !».

Ginji se contenta de rigoler doucement et ouvrit ses yeux larmoyant de sommeil.

-Mais non Ban .... j'suis juste venu te dire merci.

-Si à chaque fois que tu devais me remercier tu me faisais un câlin on serait toujours collé l'un à l'autre.

-Moi, ça me déplairais pas, c'est agréable de te tenir .... tu es très doux tu sais Ban ?

-Tu vas voir si j'suis doux !

Aussitôt dit, il donna un léger (pour lui) coup sur la tête du blond. Celui-ci ferma un œil mais lui rendit un sourire.

-Te force pas à jouer les durs avec moi ! Je sais que tu es très sensible.

Ban rougit de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait le Ginji ? Depuis quand il était aussi calme et courageux? Lui qui est toujours excité et qui passe son temps à blaguer. Lui qui essaye, un minimum, de pas provoquer Ban (en quelques secondes il lui a dit qu'il était et doux et sensible). Il devait vraiment être fatigué. Le brun essaya d'enlever les bras de Ginji qui le collait très serré à lui et qui étaient vraiment au plus bas de son bas ventre.

-Ferme la Ginji ! J'ai rien d'un petit agneau !

-Humm .... tu l'es plus que tu ne le crois Ban.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Et lâche moi à la fin !

-Je suis sérieux et je ne te lâcherais pas .... peut être que si je te tiens, tu arrivera à dormir.

-Quoi ?

Ginji émit un petit rire et avec un de ses doigts chatouilla doucement le ventre du brun pour le détendre.

-Je pense que tu sur-estime ma naïveté Ban.

Ban ne répondit rien comme choqué par le fait que Ginji ne soit pas un nigaud. Mais surtout il ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, il n'aimait pas du tout ça. C'est bien pour cette raison qu'il ne disait rien de sa vie d'avant à ce blond, surtout que celui-ci était du genre à prendre tout à cœur.

-Je te connais Ban, mine de rien ! T'es un solitaire, tu ne veux pas qu'on se soucis de toi, t'as l'habitude de te débrouiller et d'endosser tout, tout seul et tu n'aime pas beaucoup le fait qu'on puisse te venir en aide. Mais je veux quand même t'aider un peu .... comme je peux .... je te promet de ne pas m'inquiéter. Ça te dirais pas d'échange un brin nos rôle ? Toi tu me surveillerais le jour et moi je ferais pareil, mais la nuit.

-Ginji, fit Ban d'un ton résolu,... j'aime pas m'appuyer sur les gens et surtout quand mon passé s'y mêle.

-Pour divers petites choses tu t'appuies sur moi, alors tu as qu'à faire pareil avec ton passé, mais en allant plus doucement.

L'attention, la sensibilité qu'avait Ginji à ce moment rendit Ban, assez mal-à-l'aise. En plus de ce trouble il y avait la difficulté de parlé de tout ça, même si c'était de façon superficielle ça faisait ressortir une partie assez sensible de lui, qu'il n'aimait pas montrer.

-J'crois que tu réalises pas bien le poids que peu représenter mon passé. Même si je t'en parle un peu, ça ne changerai rien, c'est bien trop lourd, bien trop gravé dans ma tête. Tu dois bien savoir que la malheur est beaucoup plus difficile à effacer que le bonheur. Le mal ça ronge le cœur alors que le bonheur sa le développe. L'un est naturel, l'autre est anormal, c'est normal qu'il fasse plus mal.

Ban haussa les épaules, c'était l'évidence même. La vie à de drôle de tournures parfois. Ginji garda quelques secondes le silence. Il savait que se qui perturbait Ban devait être assez important, après tout, c'était Ban !

-Oui .... je sais ça. On n'est assez fort dans ce domaine, tous les deux. Mais pour moi le passé c'est le passé, même si je ne peut m'en défaire - de toute façon, le passé est une partie de notre vie, il n'y a aucune raison pour vouloir l'oublier - il faut que je continus à avancer.

-Crétin si ça pouvait être si simple, il faudrait avoir la mentalité adapté pour pouvoir se comporter ainsi, on peu pas toujours lutter contre son caractère. Et puis j'avance j'te signal, mais certaines cicatrices ne peuvent être enlevées .... et celle là en fait partie .... même si j'ai une bonne compagnie la nuit, ironisa le brun.

-Il y a une chose que je sais .... c'est que se sont les cicatrices les plus profonde, et en même temps les mieux cachées, qui font le plus mal .... je ne veux pas que tu es mal !

-Ginji .... retourne dans ta chambre .... merci mais, je peut veiller sur moi tu sais ?

-Non .... je veux t'aider Ban. Je ne te demande pas de m'expliquer, je veux juste que tu puisse te reposer sur moi, que je t'apporte un peu de mon réconfort. Tu es devenu tellement important pour moi .... je t'aime !

Sur ces mots Ginji resserra son étreinte sur le ventre de Ban et plaqua son front entre ses omoplates. Ban avait rougi involontairement et se vengeait intérieurement en gratifiant le blond de surnom empli de _délicatesse_ et _d'amour_. Après s'être un peu ressaisi, il saisi les bras du blond et les écartas facilement, s'aidant de sa force, tout en lui répondant d'un ton lasse :

-Écoute .... arrête tes bêtises et va dormir. Demain tu vas être insupportable.

Ginji força pour ne pas laisser Ban se séparer de lui, mais ce dernier devait commencer à en avoir sérieusement marre. Le petit blond passa donc à la manière forte. Il passa une de ses jambes devant celles de Ban, ce dernier, surpris, relâcha légèrement sa prise se qui suffit à Ginji qui en profita pour appuyer de sa main sur le torse du brun et ainsi le pousser dos contre le lit. Le blond se retrouva alors au dessus du brun, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, des yeux marron sérieux et déterminés affrontant des yeux bleu surpris et contrariés.

Ban posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le repousser mais avant qu'il n'est put réellement forcer Ginji s'avança brutalement contre lui, leur visage se retrouvant à peine séparés. Ginji ferma les yeux, son expression était sereine, espérant ainsi apaiser un peu le brun qui lui avait une expression crispé et des yeux de serpent près à faire jaillir le venin (soit très menaçant!).

-Dégage abrutis j'suis pas d'humeur, lâcha le brun en contrôlant un minimum sa colère.

Ginji ouvrit doucement les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu ne veux pas m'écouter alors je suis bien obligé de te faire comprendre que je ne veux pas que tu sois seul .... ou plutôt je veux te faire comprendre que tu ne l'es plus. Il ne faut pas caché ses problèmes ça ne fait que les renforcer, alors comprend que je veux juste t'aider à tourner la page. Moi, je serais toujours là, peu importe se qui arrive jamais je ne t'abandonnerais .... Ginji lui sourit encore plus tendrement et d'une lueur d'une douceur enivrante dans le regard lui dit : Je t'aime.

Ban totalement rougissant, désemparé, surpris, charmer, ne fit pas attention au rapprochement de Ginji. Ce dernier se saisit du menton de son vis-à-vis et posa avec une infini tendresse ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste un petit baiser .... pour l'instant ! Il redressa la tête et attendit patiemment la réaction du brun. Celui-ci avait de grands yeux ouvert et était décontenancé au possible. Il avait apprécié les lèvres du blond, si douce, si chaude, si souple et le contact .... si délicat. Il n'avait encore jamais connu autant de tendresse.

Après avoir reprit quelque peu contenance il plissa les yeux et leva doucement sa main vers la joue du blond. Il se redressa légèrement et cette fois déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Ginji. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement, le petit blond était très heureux et son intérieure était déchainé, il pensa qu'enfin Ban relâchait un peu sa garde. Ban, lui, était encore un peu perdu, mais il appréciait tellement ces lèvres, il ne voulait pas bouger.

La sensation qui les enivraient était divine. La chaleur montait à chaque seconde, leur esprit se vida de tout problèmes, l'heure n'était vraiment plus à la réflexion. Leur tendresse égalait leur passion dévorante, et leur première nuit d'amour fût un acte inoubliable.

/*-*-*-*/

Le lendemain Ban s'était retrouvé écrasé contre Ginji. Il soupira bien vite en réalisant qu'ils avaient beau s'être rapprochés cela ne changerait certainement pas leurs comportements. Il se détacha donc rapidement de son homme et se leva pour aller préparer le petit déjeuné sinon Ginji allait encore lui taper une crise !

* * *

Voilà fini.

J'ai bien été tenté de faire le lemon mais ça aurait tout cassé avec le côté mignon de cette fic...


End file.
